


Treats and Tricks

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Slice of Life, Threesome - F/M/M, Trick or Treating, Up all night to get Bucky (Marvel), Vampires, Werewolves, vampire!Jane, vampire!Loki, werewolf!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: Bucky's life has gotten much more interesting since he started dating the vampires next door, especially the holidays.





	Treats and Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvel Bingo 2019. Square I5: Up All Night To Get Bucky.
> 
> This is an AU I've written before. The basic idea is as follows:
> 
> -Bucky is an alpha werewolf.  
-Loki and Jane are married vampires.  
-They live next door to Bucky and he is their shared lover.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I hope you all had an amazing Halloween!

Someone was coming. Bucky heard them long before they turned into his walkway. Tiny feet trampling the concrete, laughing as they went. By the time they rang the bell, he was ready with his chosen offerings. He threw open the door and came face to face with the barrel of a gun.

“Freeze, partner,” said the six or seven-year-old boy in the brown and purple cowboy costume. He pantomimed shooting and Bucky stumbled, hand on his chest.

“Ugh, you got me, Sheriff,” he said, taking a moment to play dead as the boy and his friends started laughing. Among them was a firefighter, a Ninja Turtle, and a She-Ra. Their bags were barely full. They must have only just gotten started. “Okay, what do you guys say?”

“Trick or treat!” they shouted. 

It was enough to earn them a bag of M&Ms and a mini Twix bar each. They thanked him and sprinted back down the lawn to a pair of women who seemed more interested in Bucky than the kids. They waved at him. Bucky smiled back, making them blush and giggle. 

“I told you we should come to this house first,” said one of the mothers. Loud as it was outside, Bucky’s ears picked up every sound. 

“How is it fair for one guy to be that hot and that good with kids?”

“I know, right?”

Bucky sighed and dropped the candy bowl on the end table. It was nearly eight o’clock. The sun had just gone down and he’d never been more awake. He parted the curtains just enough to let the nearly full moon shine in. His growled as its healing rays renewed his strength. One more day and his pack would be running free through the forest. 

He settled on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and some good ole Netflix horror movies. This one was especially awful and he was enjoying every second of it. 

“I could use some company right about now,” he said, much louder than he needed to in an ‘empty’ house. 

A shadow crawled over his head, followed by arms draped over his shoulders. Soft lips made a trail across his neck and he moaned as her tongue darted out along the veins. “I hope that was an invitation,” she purred. 

“I’ll have to think about it,” Bucky said, helping her over the couch to sit in his lap. She wore a black corset dress with fishnet sleeves and a low neckline he couldn’t look away from. Her black lipstick was expertly applied and he couldn’t wait to smear it. “Let me guess… Victorian vampire?”

“Nothing gets by you, James,” said Loki as he entered through the back door. Said door was definitely locked two seconds ago, but whatever. Not like Bucky was scared of intruders. Loki was all decked out in his finest suit with a black overcoat and gloves. Super pretentious, but Bucky would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. 

“Kind of obvious, don’t you think?” he asked.

“No more than yours,” Loki said as he gave Bucky a once-over. “Wolfman in human form is a tad lazy.”

“Here’s the thing, though: fuck you.” Bucky flipped him off. 

“Boys, please,” Jane said, nuzzling Bucky’s neck with her fangs poking out. “It’s Halloween so no fighting.”

“Always the peacemaker, aren’t you, darling?” Loki said. 

“Someone has to be, now get over here,” Jane beckoned him, and as if her hypnotic power worked on other vampires, Loki obeyed without question. 

“If you think she’s bad now,” he said, settling in at Bucky’s side, “give it two months. You’ve never seen a vampire love Christmas like Jane.”

“And you’ve never seen anyone look so sexy in a Santa beard,” Jane said, giving her husband a cheeky smile.

“Now that, I’d pay to see,” said Bucky. When Loki glared, he pecked him on the lips, and that seemed to placate his temperamental lover. “So are you guys not handing candy out tonight?”

“Jane’s ghoul is taking care of that,” said Loki.

Jane rolled her eyes. “Loki, for the last time, Darcy is _ not _ a ghoul. She’s my research assistant.”

“I fail to see the difference.” 

While they hashed that out, Bucky went for the window. Another group was about to arrive- at least five kids judging from the number of steps. He peered out the window as they raced to the porch and his stomach dropped. “Oh shit.”

Loki and Jane looked up. 

“Something wrong?” asked Jane.

“Nothing,” he said very convincingly, “it’s just Millie, one of our neighbors. I don’t know if you’ve met her yet.”

“Ah yes, the human mother,” Loki said, folding his arms. “We’ve had several encounters. 

“She ‘accidentally’ sent us a welcome basket full of garlic bread when we moved in,” said Jane.

Bucky grimaced, and the pain was worsened by the incessant banging on the door by tiny fists began. “That’s sure fucking rude.”

"I was more offended that she believes in those old myths than anything else,” Loki snorted. “Next she’ll send us a bottle of holy water for our anniversary.”

“Well, before she does that, she’ll be coming over here every day in crop tops and short shorts trying to get me to help clean her pool.” Bucky braced himself for the inevitable and opened the door. 

“Trick or treat!” the children said. There was a Moana, a ninja, a Frankenstein's monster, a cat, and Millie’s little girl, Sally, wearing a lab coat and goggles. 

“I’m the world’s greatest scientist!” she declared. 

“You sure are,” Bucky said, dropping a bag of Reese’s pieces in her bag. “It looks good on you.”

“Doesn’t it though? I got it specially made.” Millie weaved through the children, placing herself in the doorway so Bucky couldn’t slam it in her face. “Now, what do you think of _ my _costume?”

She was wearing a Sexy Nurse outfit complete with thigh-high white boots and a matching hat. Not exactly proper attire for a holiday with children, but Bucky wasn’t one to judge. It did look good on her, hugging her substantial curves in all the right places. If only she had a better personality, she’d be downright beautiful. 

“I think it’s lovely,” said Jane, sliding into the conversation with the kind of grace only a creature of the night could manage. 

Millie’s sultry smile dropped. “Oh, hello Mrs. Odinson. I didn’t know you’d been invited.”

_"Doctor,_ thank you,” Jane said, her words as sharp as her fangs. “We were just helping Bucky hand out candy to the children. Love the lab coat, Sally. I heard you won first place in the science fair last week.”

“I sure did!” Sally jumped up and down in excitement. “Everyone said my solar system was the best solar system ever!”

“I bet it was.” Jane gave Sally a high five just before her mother pulled her away. 

“Yes, wonderful, thank you,” she said, shooting a dirty look over Bucky’s shoulder where Loki was no doubt standing. “Well, Bucky, I was hoping I’d catch you alone, but I’m free all day tomorrow if you want to come over for coffee. How does dark roast sound?”

“Regrettably, James will be unavailable,” Loki said, curling a hand around Bucky’s shoulder. “As Jane and I plan to spend the night having our way with him, he will need ample time to recuperate in the morning. “

Millie’s expression was one Bucky would look back on whenever he had a bad day and needed cheering up. She stumbled back in shock, or maybe Loki just willed her to move so he could bolt the door. As the group went on their way, Bucky caught the faint voice of a child. “Mommy, what does ‘have our way’ mean?”

“You are such a fucking asshole,” Bucky glared at Loki with only a tiny bit of ire. “Have I told you that?”

“Every day, love.” Loki took his hand and Jane’s. “Now, it is our yearly tradition to take a midnight stroll through the graveyard before the sun comes out. Would you care to join us?”

Jane put on her most adorable pleading face. Bucky could never deny her when she did that. It was devious and calculated but he just didn’t care. They were a dangerous team, these two.

“I guess I can leave a candy bowl outside,” he said.

Loki nodded. “I shall inform the ghoul.”

“Loki.”

“Yes?” 

They left it at that. Jane could have argued, but it would only land them in bed a few hours sooner. Bucky took Jane’s hand and Jane took Loki’s, and together they stepped into the backyard and merged with the darkness


End file.
